Theory
by TheMooney42
Summary: Daniel and Teal'c have come up with a theory on Sam's sudden happier side. Mature J/S


Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 1000  
Summary: Daniel and Teal'c have come up with a theory on Sam's sudden happier side. Mature J/S  
Disclaimer: I dont know what prompted me in doing this but I just kinda went along with it. Hope you guys enjoy. Oh yea, so not mine...because if they were...

* * *

Teal'c made his usual rounds around the base. He had grown accustom to seeing the walls and familiar faces take up the precious space of SGC. He nodded nobly to a colleague, letting him pass before him and proceeded to walk with his hands clasped loosely behind him. He turned a corner but was met with the calling of his name from somewhere behind him. He looked around but saw no one.

"Hey, Teal'c. Over here."

He spotted Daniel hiding behind the door frame, waving a bare arm as a signal.

"Do you need some assistance in getting a flag Daniel Jackson?"

"What? No, no, no, I'm not nak-I just" he stepped out into full view to show that he wasn't in fact naked and waved his arms around. "No, I just rolled up my sleeves. It was getting kinda hot. Anyways, that's not what I need you for. Can I borrow your ear for a bit?"

Teal'c arched in eyebrow in surprised. "I do not believe they are removable."

"No, Ah, I should really stop with the metaphors around you...can I speak to you?"

Teal'c bowed his head. "Certainly."

* * *

They sat at the furthest table in the cafeteria. Teal'c chewed happily, as a box of donuts sat by his side and Daniel settled for a sandwich. He bit into it and swallowed.

"What would you like to speak to me about Daniel Jackson?"

"Do-do you find it strangely odd that someone has been dropping off Sam? I haven't seen her drive a car in quite some time."

"Why would that be a problem? Is it not what the Tauri say as 'car pooling?' "

"No that's not what I meant. I mean that, she doesn't go off world like she used to. She's sticking to more lab work; she seems to be uh genuinely hap-happier."

"And is that a problem?"

"No, no, by no means is it."

"You have come to the conclusion that Jack O'Neill and Colonel Sam Carter have finally admitted their feelings for each other?"

"I mean it's not a completely crazy idea...they've been dancing the dance of seduction for far too long."

He looked over at Teal'c and smirked. "It's uh-"

"I do believe I know of what you speak of. Jack O'Neill and Colonel Sam Carter have displayed great promise to one another. They have gone through many obstacles together. Growing attached the way that they have is a sure sign that they belong to each other. If the different alternates have shown us but not the possibilities of what Jack O'Neill and Colonel Sam Carter can endure, then I do believe all but this universe is perceived as wrongful doing."

"Well said Teal'c. Couldn't have put it better myself."

* * *

"Why hello there."

"Why hello."

"Care to elaborate on today's...day?"

"No...I have another plan."

"Really? And how does this plan commence?"

"Well first off...I drag you into the bedroom. Have my way with you. And fall asleep in your arms."

Jack twisted his face as if to carefully consider his options. He lifted his hands and began to tip his makeshift scale. "You. Bedroom. Have way with. Sleep ooooooooor...Simpsons?"

Sam mimicked his actions. "You. Cold. Couch. Oooor...Me. Warm. Bed?"

Jack blinked rapidly. "I think the Me. Warm. Bed sounds more appealing."

Sam chuckled and grasped his shirt in her fist. "That's what I like to hear." She dragged him away from the living room, into the bedroom and tossed him onto the bed. Making quick work of her jacket, she straddled him and kissed him feverishly. Jack tangled his hands into her hair, tugging lightly with utmost urgency. Her hands found their way into his sweat pants, feeling him slicken and harden almost at once with just her touch.

"You're not going to bite my lip off like last time right?"

"I'm not sorry if I do."

Jack smirked. "I think I can live with that."

Soon, small copious heaps of clothes lay scattered throughout the room as the bed squeaked with each thrust. Sam's hand grabbed a swath of bed sheet as Jack continued his rhythmic assault. They both felt their bodies respond to one another and braced themselves for the earth shattering orgasm. Sam was the first to go, as she arched her back and let out an ear piercing scream. Jack thrusted once more before calling out her name in a throaty response, spilling his seed within her and collapsing alongside her slickened body. Their breathing vibrated harmoniously in sync throughout the room.

"I'm getting to old for this." Jack mused out loud.

"I thought you said your vitality was fine?"

"It is…for someone normal. I'm calling you Thumper from now on."

She scowled, grabbed a pillow and began to hit him playfully.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"You started it…"

"Nu-uh."

"Yes."

"Fine…"

Sam panted heavily and spread her arms out. She watched as Jack's chest rose to the utmost possible before letting go of a shaky breath.

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think they know?"

"Of?"

She motioned between them and widened her eyes.

"Are you kidding? Teal'c is a human polygraph and Daniel...well he's a little bit clueless when it comes to anything besides…ancient thingies."

San chuckled and propped her head up. "I mean that you and I have..."

"Finally quit dancing the dance of seduction?"

"That sounds like something Daniel would say."

"Well, I don't doubt if the Space Monkey has delved into this theory with the use of Teal'c."

"Yea that does sound like something that Daniel would do."

"He's probably already mentioned it to him. Over donuts. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm….donuts."

"You have got to stop with those references."

"Never."

"But you must follow the yellow brick road!"

"Now who's the one with the referencing...?"

Sam wrapped her arm around Jack, and snuggled closer. Hearing his steady heartbeat, she kissed his chest and closed her eyes. His arm slid up and down her frame absently as they just lay there.

"Love you Jack." Sam said moments later.

"Love you too Sam."


End file.
